honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailer - The Room
T''he Room'' is the 223rd episode of Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr '''and Dan Murrell. It was narrated by '''Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 2003 cult film The Room.'' It was published on November 28, 2017 to coincide with the theatrical release of ''The Disaster Artist, a movie about the making of The Room. The video is 6 minutes 37 seconds long. It has been viewed over 4.1 million times. Watch Honest Trailers - The Room on YouTube "Enjoy this real-life version of ''Springtime for Hitler that's the pinnacle of 'so bad, it's good' film-making." ~ Honest Trailers - The Room'' Script In a world where most movies are just okay, one film will be so bizarre, so upsetting, and so aggressively bad, the sheer amount of suck will collapse in on itself like a dying star and explode in a supernova of unintentional genius: The Room Tommy Wiseau stars in, writes, produces, and directs a film that puts the "passion" in "passion project", financed by a rumored six million dollars of his own mysterious fortune and featuring three long minutes of his own mysterious butt cheeks (shows clips of Johnny's naked butt). He's a man with a singular vision, a unique personal style, and a powerful message to share with the world: maybe it's okay to give up on your dreams. Johnny: How can they say this about me? I don't believe it. (pause) I show them. Journey to B-roll of San Francisco; and meet Johnny, your everyday all-American Dracula. Sometimes, his emotions run hot (Johnny: You are tearing me apart, Lisa!); sometimes, he's so cold, it's like he forgets he's on camera (shows Johnny staring into space). But he always finds time to laugh at the little things (Johnny: Anything for my princess, hahaha!) (shows clips of Johnny laughing) or laugh for no particular reason (shows more clips of Johnny laughing) or laugh at things you really shouldn't be laughing at. Mark: One of 'em found out about it, beat her up so bad, she ended up in a hospital on Guerrero Street. (Johnny laughs) Dude, what part of that is funny? Experience a story that, at its core, is a really simple love triangle where Johnny is engaged to Lisa, his wife of the future (shows clips of characters calling Lisa Johnny's "future wife"); but she doesn't love him (shows clips of Lisa saying she doesn't love Johnny), so she sleeps with Mark, his best friend (shows clips of Mark calling Johnny his best friend). But set that aside because The Room has enough dangling plot threads to weave a blanket, like this endless, unexplained game of tuxedo football (shows Johnny and his friends playing football in tuxedos); Johnny's promotion at...whatever his job is; these two friends (Mike and Michelle) who randomly appear and disappear throughout the movie; this drug deal (Chris-R) that's never mentioned again (Chris-R: ''Where's my f**king money, Danny?!') ; and the most casual "I have cancer" of all time. Claudette: I got the results of the test back. I definitely have breast cancer. (Lisa gives no reaction) You, uhhh, you gonna react to that? No? Okay, cool, cool. Most movies cut straight to the interesting parts; but The Room is not most movies, where, if a man makes a tape, you get to see him set up the equipment (show clips of Johnny setting up tape recorder); if two friends have lunch, you see what everyone in front of them ordered... Patron 3: And I’ll take some cheesecake and a coffee. Barista 2: Okay, why don’t you guys have a seat? We’ll have that right out for you. Susan: Hi, how you doing? What would you like? Patron 4: Can I get a bagel with an inaudible Americano? Susan: Great, sure. Patron 5: I’m gonna get a slice of cheesecake and a bottle of water. Male Barista: Yeah, sounds good. Why don’t you guys have a seat, we’ll have that right out for you (Johnny and Mark enters). Johnny: Oh hi, Susan. Susan: Well, hi Johnny. ...and if a man gives his fiancée flowers, you'll see exactly how that financial transaction went down. Spoiler alert: it was weird. Johnny: How much is it? Florist: It'll be eighteen dollars. Johnny: Here you go. Keep the change. (pets the head of a pug lying on the counter) Hi, doggy. Florist: You're my favorite customer. Johnny: Thanks a lot. Bye. Do you like sex? Well, not for long, because you're about to watch an alien's approximation of human love-making, where a little man playing a little boy (Denny) tries to join a threesome (Johnny: Three's for a crowd, hahaha.), these two randoms (Mike and Michelle) act like toddlers while they do it (Michelle: '''Arms up!), and Johnny does his best to penetrate the area around Lisa's belly button. Just close your eyes when the R&B comes on. Trust us. So enjoy this real-life version of ''Springtime for Hitler that's the pinnacle of "so bad, it's good" filmmaking, spawning midnight movie screenings; Oscar-caliber films about its creation (shows a poster for T'he Disaster Artist''); and the enduring mystery of who Tommy Wiseau is, where he's from, where his money comes from, and how old he is. But some mysteries are probably better left unsolved -- we've seen the guy's taint; I don't need to know any more. Starring Football (shows clips of characters playing football), Spoon Art! (shows framed pictures of spoons in Johnny's house), Entrances and Exits (shows characters talking about arriving in and leaving different scenes), Don't Worrys (shows clips of characters saying "Don't worry"), Generalizing About Women ('''Lisa: Women change their minds all the time./'Mark': You think girls like to cheat, like guys do?/'Johnny': They never say what they mean, and they always play games./'Mark': Sometimes, they're just too smart. Sometimes, they're just flat-out stupid. Other times, they're just evil.), Falling For No Reason (shows clips of characters collapsing), Lisa Doesn't Want to Talk About It (shows clips of Lisa saying "I don't want to talk about it."), FOCUS! (shows a shot of Mark and Lisa that is out of focus), FOCUS! (shows a shot of Johnny and Lisa that is out of focus), FOCUS! (shows another shot of Johnny and Lisa that is out of focus), and Chicken? (shows clips of characters calling others "chicken" or cheeping weakly). for The Room - The Room. Not Room, Veeery Different. Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] The Room. Not Room, *The* Room. Veeery Different I like to think Lisa's mom isn't playing a character; she's just a lady who wandered in and started commenting on what she saw. Claudette: What are these characters doing here?!...How many people come in and out of this apartment every day? This is worse than Grand Central Station. Viewer's Comments The viewer's comments heavily referencing the quotes from the same movie. Say: you're my favorite customer! - ''Emmy Yanez ''"Leave your stupid comments in your pocket." - ''ellesha wilson ''Say "I got a test results back. I definitely have a breast cancer." - ''109reaper ''Say "You're tearing me apart, lisa!" - ''Shiba Jessie-kun ''Please say "I did not hit her, it's not true! It's bullsh*t! I did not hit her! I did not! Oh hai Mark!" - ''Daniel Perez Trivia * The writers had considered doing an Honest Trailer for ''The Room for several years, but put it off because they didn't know what the say about it that hadn't already been said. They decided to let the movie speak for itself and just be really upfront in the Honest Trailer. * Screen Junkies have also produced Honest Trailers for several other terrible films including The Last Airbender, After Earth, The Happening, Captain America (1990), ''Catwoman, The Star Wars Holiday Special, Gotti,' Howard the Duck 'and many others. See' list of Honest Trailers for more. '''Watch the full Honest Trailer Commentary on YouTube Reception ''Honest Trailers - The Room ''has a 98.2% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Hello Giggles described the Honest Trailer for The Room as an example Screen Junkies "signature takedown treatment." The site wrote, "The parody trailer captures what made The Room so universally loved and loathed with hilarious attention to detail." ScreenRant praised the Honest Trailer's opening line ("the sheer amount of suck will collapse in on itself like a dying star, and explode in a supernova of unintentional genius") for being "strangely poetic - and arguably accurate." In the same article, ScreenRant commended the Honest Trailer for letting awkward moments from the movie stand on their own: "Perhaps the best visually represented moments in the Honest Trailer are the very long sequences, which show genuinely unedited moments of unnecessary details." ScreenRant also noted the Honest Trailer is likely to encourage viewers to seek out The Room: "Like most of the Honest Trailers, there's plenty of affection in the presentation rather than just cruel humor. It really brings home the weird and unique qualities of Wiseau's movie, and it'll be surprising if some people don't actually seek it out after watching this." EW noted that The Room is easy to make fun of, and thus Screen Junkies criticisms "do occasionally resemble shooting fish in a barrel (and, in this case, we mean the barrel of the gun)." Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Producers - Dan Murrell, Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, Max Dionne Written by Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr and Dan Murrell Edited by Kevin Williamsen and TJ Nordaker External links * '"The Room" got a savage Honest Trailer that reminds us why it's the best-worst movie '- Hello Giggles article * 'The Room Honest Trailer: Tommy Wiseau is an Unintentional Genius '- ScreenRant article * 'The Room, Called the Worst Movie Ever Made, Gets the Honest Trailer It Deserves '- The Mary Sue article * 'Oh Hai, Honest Trailer for The Room '- Slate article * 'Watch Honest Trailers tear apart The Room in new video '- EW article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Drama Category:2000s Category:Season 10